Ghost in the Manor
by Forbidden Attraction
Summary: Draco askes Hermione to move in with him, he has a ghost in his manor a ghost not even he can get rid of, He doesn't tell Hermione who it is, but now the ghost is trying to kill Hermione, will anything stop this ghost, will hermione live to see tomorrow?
1. Chapter 1

_Ghost in the Manor_  
_By Icy-Alie  
_**Chapter 1: The Favour**

Draco looked out a window he was in the book store when he finally came across her, he'd been waiting for about three hours hoping soon she would come, she was late today which was odd, but he couldn't stay hidden anymore, after his seventh year he's been needing somebody who could help him, and he had no one else to turn too, his father was finally in Azkaban and that's the way he hopped it stayed. His mother was killed and so was Albus Dumbledore, the Ministry didn't trust Draco not after he tried to kill Albus Dumbledore, but thanks to the fact that he was under the imperious curse he got let go of going to Azkaban, but now he needed help and finally that help was just coming threw the door.

_Hermione Granger._

He got up and followed her upstairs, she was staying here in the leaky cauldron he was shocked when Tom had told him that, but Hermione couldn't afford to live here in the wizarding world, she was still looking for work, according to Tom Hermione had moved from the muggle world just recently she changed all her muggle money in for wizard money and now she was looking for a job and was staying here until she was stable.

Draco walked up stairs and waited for her to stop at her door before he tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around he was shocked how much she changed over the months after school. Her hair was short and straight, and it matched her face. She still didn't wear make-up but Draco was still shocked that she looked somewhat pretty.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked with attitude.

"Easy can I come in?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him with an 'excuse me' look on her face and in her eyes.

"Come again?" She asked.

"Look I just need to talk to you, can I….can I please come in?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him with shock.

"You're lucky I'm not in school and I have grown up, let's hope you've done the same," she said, she turned around and unlocked the door she opened it and stood on the side offering for him to go in first. He looked at her then walked in. He had to admit for these places looking like crap she sure fixed it up. She walked into the kitchen and put some water in a kettle. "Do you want tea?" She asked, taking down a mug for the shelf.

"Ahh sure, thanks," He sat down on a chair and waited for her to come back in, she passed him his mug and poured him tea before she too sat down taking her mug. She grabbed her wand and lit the fireplace.

"This is my daily routine so don't think I'm doing this to impress you," She took a sip and looked at him. "So what do you want?"

"The truth is…I need your help," Draco said, sipping his own tea. Hermione starred at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Look this is the last thing I ever wanted from someone like you but since Dumbledore is dead and the ministry doesn't trust me you're the only person I can think of that's strong enough to help me," Draco explained.

"And what makes you think I'll trust you?" Hermione asked.

"I know you don't trust me and that's fine, but why else would I come here?"

"To kill me for helping put your father away,"

"Are you kidding I'm glad he's put away, I hate my father, especially after he killed my mother, I hope he rotes in hell for what he did," Hermione stared at him with shock.

"Your serious aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Look I really need your help, I wouldn't be here asking if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when I was following you up the stairs with your back turned,"

"How did you know I was here?" Hermione asked.

"A lot of following and asking around, you're hard to track down you know that,"

"So you're stocking me now?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"No it's not like that, look" Draco stood up and faced the fire. "I can't tell you a lot, I would if I could but your just going to have to trust me, I need your help, I'll even pay you,"

"You want me to trust you when you can't tell me anything, now call me stupid but doesn't that sound a little crazy to you? Although it must be serious, you asking help from a mudblood and all,"

"Don't call- never mind will you do it?" Hermione looked at him then took a few minutes to stare off into her own world, he really needed help she could tell, and he was willing to pay her, and he had a lot of money.

"Well seeing as to how I'm powerful and all and I know I could have your head on a silver platter any moment I suppose I'll help you out, what is it you want?"

"I want you to move in with me," Draco answered.

/Alie\\\\


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost In The Manor  
By: Icy-Alie  
Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor

Hermione looked at the Mansion, it was huge, she couldn't believe that she had agreed to live with Draco. But she needed money, and he needed help she only wished he would tell her why he needed her help. She walked into the living room and he came down stairs to greet her,

"Here, let me help you and I'll show you your room," He said, he took out his wand pointed it to the bag she was holding and it disappeared. "Now this way, I'll give you the tour," She followed him and walked up the stairs. She was amazed at every painting and picture and all the statues.

"Wow this place is amazing, but how can you live here all on your own?" Hermione asked.

"Believe me, sometimes it feels like I'm not alone," Hermione looked at him and watched as his face turned cold like it was once before.

"Now don't tell me your going to turn against me?" Hermione said stopping. Draco stopped to and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I know that look, it's the look I went to school with for seven years, Malfoy if this is a trap and I die, I'll come back and haunt you,"

"Hermione it's not, I can't talk to you about it here, I promise I'm not evil," He continued walking and Hermione once again followed him.

"You called me by my first name," Hermione said.

"Like you said, we're not in school anymore," He stopped by a door and opened it. The room was big, it had a queen sized four-poster bed and it had it's own bathroom and her luggage was already there unpacking it's self. She turned over to Draco.

"Looks great, thanks I guess, but when are we going to start talking about the reason why I'm he-" Draco put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't speak about it, not here," She took his hand and moved it from her mouth.

"You're starting to scare me,"

"I'm sorry but we can't talk, not here, when I find a place we can go I'll speak, but until then your going to have to hang on tight," Draco walked out of her room and shut the door.

Hermione was about to follow him but instead she went to the window. There was a beautiful garden outside and she wanted to go see it, only she had no clue where it would be, with this place being big and all. So instead she decided to look around the place.

"Your place is big," Hermione said. Her and Draco were at the dinner table. "But why is the door on the third floor locked? Is their something up there?" Hermione asked, she tried to open it but it zapped her. Draco hearing this turned his attention from her to his food.

"Just stay away from that room," Draco said, sounding a bit cold.

"Hey I'm the one helping you remember," Hermione shouted standing up and facing him. "And I for one will not sit around and let you talk to me like this," She turned around and she walked out of the dinning room.

"Where are you going?" Draco hollered.

"To pack, I will not put up with this," She yelled back. Draco sighed and stood up, running after her.

"Look I didn't mean it like that, it's just you don't understand," Draco said stopping her and making her face him.

"Really what don't I understand?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you, not now," Draco said,

"Of course, cause it isn't the right timing am I right? Well let me tell you, when it comes to that I need to know soon, cause I am not standing around here while you treat me the way you treated me in school, you want me to start trusting you? Then I'd advise that you start treating me with the respect I deserve," With that she turned on her heal and walked away.

Draco starred after her. How was he going to stand living with someone that he couldn't stand in school? It was one thing to ask her for her help but now they are in the same house living together so she could help him with his problems he just hoped his problem didn't get to her before he got the chance to explain everything to her, only thing is, he needed to find the right place to tell her and by right place he meant somewhere where no one else would hear.

Hermione was so mad she didn't know how to comprehend anything, she hated him so much ever since the first day he called her a mudblood, and now she had to live with him and his bull. The only thing is she hates when he treats her nice, it makes her feel weird inside and on top of that it's not Draco. She wanted things to go back the way they were before. But she knew the only reason why he was being nice to her was because he needed her help, after this was all done everything would go back to normal, only difference is she will have money to live in her own place and not in the Leaky Cauldron.

She decided to take a bath and when she was done soaking she sat down at her vanity set and started to brush her hair. She was half way done when she saw a shadow of a girl in the mirror smirking at her, Hermione gasped and turned around however no one was their when she turned around back to the mirror it was just herself looking back at her.

"Was that a….a ghost?" She asked herself.

----Alie----


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy's Mysterious Manor

Chapter 3: Discoveries

Hermione woke up that night hearing a strange sound. It almost sounded like a music box playing. She got up and took outher wand lighting it with the Lumas charm. She put on her slippers and left her room. She followed the sound to the third floor and stopped by the door that was locked.

"There is something up there," Hermione told herself out loud. She put her hand to the door handle and grabbed it this time it didn't spark her, instead it opened up to her touch.

She let go of the handle and watched as the door slowly opened. She was about to go in when the door slammed shut.

"I told you not to go in here," Came Draco's voice, Hermione turned around and Draco had the look to kill.

"Draco what are you hiding up there?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind, just get out of here," He said. "You have no right being here," Hermione looked at him.

"How am I supposed to help you if you treat me like this,"

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like a stupid idiot! I heard something up in that room, and if you wont tell me, then I'll find out for myself!" With that she turned on her heal and walked down the stairs.

"Why aren't you telling her?" Came a voice. Draco didn't have to turn around he knew who it was.

"Tell her what?" He asked before he too followed her down the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Hermione decided to head out, she was still mad at Draco for what he had done yesterday, and she couldn't take it, one more of his little outburst she was gone. She didn't have to stand for it, and she wasn't going to.She wasn't the type of person that did the three strikes your out, it was yell at her once she will give you a piece of her mind and then you do it again, well then she blows, in this case, leave. 

"Where are you going?" Draco asked. Stopping her at the door.

"I'm going out, shopping, is that ok?" Hermione asked opening the door and walking out.

"Wait you don't understand it's not safe!" Draco hollered after her. She turned around and walked to him.

"What! What are you talking about?" Draco bit his lower lip, "What are you hiding from me?" Hermione shouted. Once again Draco bit his lower lip.

"It's not safe, just don't go out please!" Draco pleaded.

"Screw you!" Hermione said walking away. Draco was taking back by her words and watched as she disappeared.

* * *

Hermione went into different shops but couldn't find anything she liked. She decided to go in for an early lunch and went into the Leaky Cauldron. She sat down talked with Tom and ordered her meal. She was sitting down by the window and when she looked up the same ghost girl that appeared in her mirror was there smirking at her, she lifted up her arms and a blast of wind knocked the window out where Hermione was sitting, glass shattering everywhere. She ducked down and when it was over everyone was starring at her from the floor. 

"What the bloody hell was that!" Came Toms voice, he lifted his head up from behind his counter.

"It was her," Some one yelled pointing at Hermione.

"Hermione is this true?" Tom asked.

"No, it wasn't I was It was… I don't know what it was, I was looking out the window and saw a girl, she lifted her arms and the window smashed, call me crazy but I know what I saw!" Hermione answered back.

Everyone looked at her until finally she couldn't take it; she grabbed her stuff and left the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

She stormed inside the manor and hollered for Draco. He came down stairs and looked at her with a annoyed face. "You best hurry up and find a safe place for us to talk cause if you don't I'll just leave and let you deal with this on your own," She turned on her heal and was about to leave but Draco stopped her. 

"It wouldn't matter, she'd still find you," Hermione stopped walking and turned around to face him, he turned around and left. Annoyed Hermione did the only thing she could think off, she would go to the library and try to find something.

* * *

She walked inside the big doors and read the headliners. She stopped at the Malfoy Manor. It had not a big selection but also not a small selection of books. She looked threw all the title of the books, until she came across one book, The Malfoy family tree. She took it out and sat down on the floor. 

She skimmed down the list until she got to Draco's name and what she saw shocked her the most. Right beside Draco's name was another,

_Draco Malfoy  
November 1987 _

_Chilli Malfoy,  
March 1990 March 2002  
__  
"Oh my god, Draco had a sister!" Hermione said out loud_

* * *

Alie, Well don't forget, I know people are reading the story but please don't forget to review, even if you think it's bad, don't be blunt about it, just tell me what you think of my story, plusI love reading the reviews at leastI know I'm not writing this story just so 2 people will review, ifI don't get any reviews thenI may not continue it, andI already have all the chapters typed up, just waiting for the reviews until I post them up. 

So review! ThX

Alie


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost in the Manor

Chapter 4: Chilli

Hermione looked down she couldn't believe what she was reading. Draco Malfoy had a sister, she shut the book and got back up and started to look in other books. Trying to see if she could find anything. She searched threw all the books until the sun went down but she couldn't find a single thing. She flipped the last book shut and walked out of the library. Feeling hungry she got something to eat and went to her room to eat it.

When she was done she grabbed the paper and walked into the bathroom. She got her tub ready and after grabbing a book to read after she finished reading the Daily Prophet, she went into her nice warm bathtub. She flipped the Paper nothing interesting, and read her book. She looked up and saw the ghost girl. She starred at her and watched as the girl smirked.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. "Your Chilli aren't you?" Hermione asked. The girl smirked and lifted up her hands and turned herself visible she then walked over to Hermione grabbed her head and dunked her under the water.

"You can not help him!" She said, while she tried to drown Hermione. Hermione frantically waved her arms and water was splashing everywhere. She got up and breathed in air only to find her gone.

She got up and got out of the tub; she dried her book off and herself and got changed into her pajama. She walked downstairs to the living room where she heard Draco reading out loud, not wanting to be seen she stood by the wall and listened in.

This was her chance she needed to find something and quick. She walked up stairs as quiet as she could and went into Draco's room. She then started to snoop around. She looked in every dresser and even under his bed but she couldn't find anything.

* * *

She was about to give up until she saw a box she walked over to it, it was carved so nicely, she noticed that it had a charm on it, taking out her wand she said the unlocking charm and opened it up. Inside was a scrapbook, she opened it up and flipped threw it, thinking it might come in handy she said a spell and all of a sudden there was two books.

She took the duplicated one and shut the box, locking it, she changed the cover to make it look like a book from the library and left his room. Just as she started to walk away Draco appeared from around the corner.

"I see you took something out from the library," he said."Don't try to act nice Malfoy, I'm still pissed at you," with that she continued to walk away. Draco walked past her as well and went into his room.

She walked into her room and sat down in bed and opened the book. It had newspaper clipping and by the looks of it, it was a journal too.

_Today Father was once again yelling at Chilli, Mother tried to stick up for her but he beat her too. Chilli ran to me for help but I couldn't do anything. I'm supposed to start school this year at Hogwarts but I'm not sure I want to leave Chilli here with my Father. Who knows what he might do to her._

Hermione was shocked. It was true Chilli was his sister. She flipped threw the pages and sure enough she saw the one thing that shocked her a family picture and sure enough there she was, the ghost girl that tried to kill her. She flipped threw the pages once again and saw a newspaper clipping.

_Mystery Girl killed at Malfoy Manor _

Claimed by Luscious Malfoy a young girl appeared at his door step and tried to enter his house with charms put up everywhere he told the news paper that the spells must have hit her, thinking she was a burglar killing her right on the spot.

"_I feel bad and sorry for the girl and her parents who ever they are, I'm not sure what she wanted at the Malfoy Manor but what ever it is I guess we'll never know," Quotes Luscious Malfoy. _

Everyone is still trying to identify the young girl has not had any luck so far.

Hermione looked down at the paper.

"It doesn't seem right. The way she was killed, for some reason it doesn't make any sense," Hermione said out loud. She put the book away turned out her light and went to sleep

However she once again got woken up to the sound of music playing.

* * *

Alie ...I know Someone wrote in a review about Chilli's name, honestly I couldn't think of one andI was having wendy's Chilli and I thought it would be something different Like Draco, Its not everyday you hear someone calling their son Draco._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost in the Manor  
By Icy-Alie  
Chapter 5: Bath time wake up call

Hermione got out of bed once again. That music was playing and this time she would get up there even if she had to freeze Draco. If he didn't want to help her she would find out everything for herself. She got up and started to walk towards her door. She quietly walked up towards the stairs once again.

When she got up there the door was opened and she heard voices, one of them was Draco's.

"Why are you playing that music box, I told you before that it makes to much noise,"

"Oh relax she won't hear,"

"Just keep it down," Draco walked out and stopped at seeing Hermione. She looked at him with confusion then walked away.

"Oh no!" He whispered.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked.

"She heard us, she heard us talking,"

"Oh don't worry about it," Ignoring the last remark Draco walked down the stairs by time he caught up to Hermione she just went into her room. He went to go talk to her but when she opened the door she slammed it in his face.

Hermione woke up and went down stairs. Her luck Draco was there.

"Hermione can we talk?" Draco asked.

"Sure," She said.

"Listen about last night," "You know what Draco it's not my fault you sleep walk, but once again I heard a noise," Draco starred at her. She thought he was sleepwalking.

"Ahhh yeah, well wait I thought I told you to stay away,"

"Blow up at me Mr. Malfoy and I walk out that front door," Hermione pointed towards the front door then looked at him as if her eyes were saying I dare yeah.

"Why can't you just stay away from the door?" Draco asked.

"I told you if your not going to tell me, I'll find it out for my self," With that she went to her room. She was tired of Draco treating her like a child.

Draco stayed in the kitchen and a voice came behind her.

"Why don't you tell her?" The voice asked.

"You've already tried to kill her twice, if I tell her about you next time you try you might just succeed, why can't you just move on?"

"I told you Draco if I can't have you all to myself then no other girl will have you why did you bring her here anyways?"

"For one I'm your brother, and for two I don't belong to you, even If you were alive I could never be with you like relationship wise, but I'll always be your brother, and I brought her here to help me get rid of you, to help you move on,"

"How could I move on, You're the one that got to live not me!" she hollered before she disappeared.

Hermione was just getting into the tub she was tired of all this she wanted to sleep and never wake up, at least not until it was all better. She sat down in her tub and rested her head on the bath pillow it was warm and cozy her eyes lids soon fell down and she slowly fell asleep.

_

* * *

Hermione stood behind the wheel of her boat. Her father and mother always went out on the boat in the summer, and when her father said she was finally old enough to steer it she was so excited, she went that same day to take the test after she studied and passed. Now the wheel was hers, until her father came up from below the deck._

"Here honey let me take over it looks like were about to get some big waves, why don't you go make sure the life boat is tied down so we don't loose it,"

Hermione nodded her head and went to go check it, but it was too late the boat was rocking back and forth like mad until finally the waves were too much for her and she fell off the boat into the water. She didn't have her life jacket on and she couldn't swim, she tried to get to the top of the water but it didn't work, the waves kept on bringing her under. She looked over and the ghost girl was there she swam over to Hermione and grabbed her head keeping her pushed under, Hermione tried to scream but she couldn't.

She tried reaching her hand above the water but Chilli kept it under. "Please I wanna help you," Hermione spoke under water, water got in her mouth and she could no longer breathe her air was failing her, and she felt like she was going to pass out.

* * *

Draco walked over to Hermione's room. He knocked on her door and when she didn't answer he went in. he decided to tell her with or with out danger, she needed to know, he wanted to be free to live his life and not being followed. He sat down on her bed he was about to sit when he heard splashing. Her bathroom door was a little bit opened and he peaked in the crake, his sister was there and was holding Hermione under the water.

"Chilli No!" Draco hollered, pushing the door opened. Chilli looked at him and smirked. She used one of her hands and held it to the door shutting the door in Draco's face. He tried to knock it down but he couldn't not with magic. So he tried the good old-fashioned muggle way. He started to kick at the door right by the door handle. He could hear splashing and he could hear that it was starting to fade out. With one last kick the door swung opened.

He ran over and pointed at his wand at Chilli.

"Don't make me!" he pleaded. Chilli smirked and vanished. Hermione stopped splashing and Draco ran over to the tub, He grabbed her and brought her up. He took her out of the tub and placed her on the floor he took his wand and pointed it to her. He said something in Latin and she started to cough bringing up the water she had swallowed. She starred at him in shock and started to cry after the last bit of water exited her lungs. She grabbed Draco by the collar and held on to him crying.

Draco held on to her and grabbed a towel from the rack, he placed it around her shivering body, when she was covered he picked her up and placed her on her bed. He said the drying charm and said a charm that had her dressed in clothes then he made hot chocolate appear. She smiled and took a sip.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem, what were you thinking? Falling asleep in the bath tub like that?"  
"I didn't do it on purpose," Hermione said. "But it doesn't matter it's over,"  
"You can't even swim and you fall sleep in a tub,"  
"How do you know I don't swim?" Hermione asked.

"Please I went to school with you for seven years and not once did I ever see you in lake and when you were in the lake you made sure to be in the shallow area all the time," Draco smirked at her but his face turned back to serious when Hermione face fell and she looked depressed. "What happened?" Draco asked.

* * *

Alie... Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost in the Manor  
By: Icy-Alie  
Chapter 6: Civil at last

"It happened when I was little about fifteen before that I used to swim all the time, but that one day changed everything. You see we have a boat and when my father told me I was aloud to steer the wheel because I was old enough I went and got my license for it, when I got it we took it out that day so I could drive it, well control the wheel. But a storm came in and I remember falling into the water, but the waves were too powerful for me, and I couldn't get up, the last thing I remember is my dad reaching out, he must have been in the water because that's the last thing I remember until I passed out. If it hadn't been for my dad I would have died," Hermione finished.

Draco looked at her with shock. Then he looked away.

"Why were you in my room?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to come and finally tell you,"

"Why the Change?" Hermione asked.

"I'm tired of not being able to do things I want to do, so you told me your secret I'll tell you mine,"

"I know about Chilli," Hermione said. Draco looked at her. She reached in her drawer and pulled out the copy of his book. "I don't know the whole book I just read two pages. But when I was in the library I looked at your family tree and found out you had a sister who died, when I couldn't find out anything else I took this," She passed it to Draco who looked at her amazed. "So how did she die?" Hermione asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know, I went out the day she died, and Mother kept me locked in my room when the cops came, I knew it was a lie what my father told them, but I couldn't tell them what happened cause no one would tell me," Draco answered.

"So then why don't you just ask her, I know it is her in this house," "I've tried, she won't tell me, that's why I came to you, your smart and I knew if anyone could figure it out it would be you,"

Hermione looked at him,

"The only way for me to do that, is I have to go into that room,"

"Only if I come with," Draco said. "At least promise me you won't go in that room unless I'm there,"

"I promise," Hermione said. "Would it be too weird or too much to ask if you could possibly sleep in here tonight, I'm still a little shaken up, it's the third time she tried to kill me," Draco smiled, pointed his wand to himself changed into pajama bottoms with a t-shirt and crawled in beside her. He summoned another blanket and slept under that. He then turned off the light and they both fell asleep, not cuddling, no kissing, no speaking, they just fell asleep.

That night Chilli came down into the room. She looked at her brother beside Hermione.

"You can't have him," she said, grabbing Hermione's pillow and putting it over her face, suffocating her. When Hermione finally woke up and realized what was happening she woke up and started to freak out. She grabbed the pillow just as Draco woke up and helped her. She got out of bed and faced Chilli. "You can't have him!" She yelled.

"What is the matter with you, all I wanted to do was figure out how you died, and try to help you and you keep trying to kill me," Hermione said, "Don't yell at me in my house!" Chilli screamed.

"It's not your house anymore you're dead!" 

"I don't care, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't live here."

"Why are you punishing your older brother, what did he ever do to you?" Hermione questioned. Chilli's eyes began to tear.

"He lived that's what! He didn't even try to save me, now I can't grow up I can't have a life why should he?"

"How could I have helped you? I wasn't home, I didn't know you were dead until the ministry came to the house, I couldn't tell them what happened no one told me the truth, either wise I would have told them!" Draco told her.

"Your not mad at Draco, your mad at your father, tell us how you died," Hermione pleaded. Chilli let out a loud high pitch scream, making her sound like Moaning Mertle, before she disappeared behind the wall.

/Alie\\\\


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost in the Manor  
By Icy-Alie  
Chapter 7: Flying, Falling

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked. It was still night time she couldn't sleep anymore not even if Draco was there after all she tried killing her once again while he was in the room.

"I don't know, I told you I came home and she was gone, father never told me the real truth, all he said was it's better this way,"

"What could provoke a man to kill his only daughter?" Hermione questioned.

Draco turned to face the moon then went to get his broom.

"Come on," Draco said passing her a sweater.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, taking the sweater from him and walking towards the broom. "No I hate flying," Hermione said walking away. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Trust me," Was all he said. He took his hand off her shoulder and held it out for her grab, she smiled and hopped onto the broom gripping him as soon as he got on, she closed her eyes and felt as her feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Draco!" She hollered when he took off fast. She didn't open her eyes until he said so.

"Open your eyes just don't look down, look up instead," Draco said. Hermione titled her head up and opened her eyes there the beautiful big round moon met her eyes.

"Oh wow, I've never seen it this big before," Hermione said, she held onto Draco's waist even tighter when he slowly rocked the broom back and forth. "It's so beautiful," She whispered breath taken.

"I used to take Chilli here when she was alive, this was our place to get away from everyone, especially my father," A single tear fell from his eye as he starred at the moon. "I could never come here, tonight is the first time I've been here since Chilli died, I couldn't bring myself to come here," Hermione looked at him and cupped his cheek and made him face her, she then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"We'll save her," Hermione whispered. Draco starred at her with aww.

"How dare you kiss my brother!"

Draco and Hermione turned around to see Chilli starring at them with anger in her eyes, she flew right to hermione's face.

"I can't have you taring us apart, he shouldn't have broughten you here," She said she turned herself visible with flesh and pushed Hermione off the broom.

"Dracooooo!" Hermione screamed, falling down to her death.

"Hermioneee!" Draco yelled, he went to dive his broom to go after her but found he couldn't he looked and Chilli was holding his broom.

"How could you bring her here this is our place not hers!" Chilli cried.

"Why would you push her off like that, I brought her here to talk about you to tell her how much I miss you, but right now after this I'm not sure I love you anymore, Hermione means everything to me, that's right your brother has found love again, and you just pushed her off!" Draco yelled. Chilli stunned let go of the broom and watched as her brother flew after the falling Hermione.

Draco flew as fast as his broom would let him, he got sight of Hermione and dived even harder, by the looks of it she had passed out, she wasn't screaming and her body wasn't stiff it was limp.

"Hermione please wake up!" Draco hollered. She was the ground fast. "Hermione!" He yelled. Hermione opened her eyes at hearing her name she looked down and saw the ground then looked up at hearing her name again.

"Dracoooo Help!" Hermione yelled. Draco kept getting closer but she was still falling fast.

Hermione hold out your hand!" Draco hollered, reaching out towards her, She held out her hand and extended it as far as she could, she looked down and watched as the ground was getting closer and closer, she was going die, She closed her eyes and waited to feel the pain, but it never came, instead she stopped falling all together, she opened her eyes and looked up, Draco was face to face with her, he was holding onto his broom with his legs and he had Hermione by the arms. Hermione looked down she was by the top of a tree and that far of a distance towards the ground.

"Draco!" Hermione hollered.

"It's ok, I got you," Draco said as the broom slowly went down closer towards the ground. He carefully placed Hermione onto the ground and finished lowering himself down onto the ground. When he was safely down Hermione hugged him.

"Draco I was so scared!" Hermione said, she stopped at seeing Chilli appear behind her brother. "Draco," Hermione nodded behind him and he stood up and stood in front of Hermione.

"Don't waist your breath!" Draco said, "If I have to die to protect her them fine I will, but I will not let you harm no more, I'll find a spell if I have too to get rid of you," Draco said,

"But I'm your sister,"

"Correction, I had a sister but she died a long time ago and now she's gone, I don't know who are but I know your not her Chilli wouldn't harm anyone, now go away," Draco said.

"But I am your sister," Chilli whispered she turned away and vanished.

"Come on let's go," Draco said getting on his broom. Hermione didn't budge. "Don't worry I'll stay really close to the ground this time," Hermione smiled and got on holding on to him, true to his word they hovered not even four feet from the ground and they flew at a fast speed home.

When they got in the Manor the first thing they heard was the music box playing a melody. They both looked at each other.

"She's calling to you," Hermione said, holding out her hand. Draco took it and they walked to the third set of stairs and stopped in front of the door as it slowly opened they once again looked at each other.

----Alie----


	8. Chapter 8

Ghost in the Manor  
By Icy-Alie  
Chapter 8: Chillis Pensive.

Hermione and Draco slowly walked up the stair as each stair gave a squeak and and the melody played even louder. Hermione and Draco stopped by the door. And Draco put his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm not going in without you," Draco said holding her hand tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere," Hermione said. Draco pushed opened the door and he looked around. Hermione was amazed; the room was light purple with butterflies everywhere. The bed was covered in teddy bears and on the dresser stood a mirror and in front of that mirror was the melody box. It was covered in flowers and teddy bears.

"Draco it's like she never left, have you guys ever gotten rid of any of her things?" Hermione asked.

"No, mom didn't want too,"

"well Maybe that's why she still here, if you guys can't let go then how is she supposed to let go?" Hermione said.

"What do you mean, if we got rid of these things then how can we remember her?" Draco asked.

"By pictures and memories, but Draco not this, this is what is keeping her here," Hermione said.

"She's right," Came Chilli's voice. Draco and Hermione turned around Draco once again stood in front of Hermione. "I'm not going to hurt her, Draco take my jelwery box," chilli said. Draco turned around and grabbed the box. "It's time for you to finally know what happened the day I died, open the lid,"

"How do I know you wont attack Hermione?"

"Cause dear brother, I finally know that your happy with someone and after seeing how much I hurt you I came to the conclusion that I need help, now open the lid,"

"Hermione I'm not going with out you!" Draco said facing her.

"it's not for me to see, it's for you, you asked me to help you and I told you I would, this is something you have to see on your own, don't worry I'll be here when you get back,"

Draco giving a look of disimrovemnt opened the lid and Hermione watched as he got sucked in.

"It's going to be ok now, thank you for letting me help," Hermione said as she waited patentinly for Draco to return.

Draco opened his eyes to see himself in his sister's room. Chilli was sitting down on the bed brushing her dollies hair. Draco walked over to her.

"Chilli is that you?" He asked. She didn't answer. He went to put a hand on her shoulder and it fell right threw. She shivered and the door opened, and in walked a twelve-year-old Draco.

"Chilli, I'm going now for my school books, father said you weren't aloud to come," Draco said,

"Why not Draco I want to come," Chilli said.

"I know but you know what happens when you don't listen, don't worry when I return I will take you out on my broom and we'll go to our special place," he walked In closer and went closer to his sister. "Don't worry I'll bring you back something," He ran out and closed the door leaving a very sad Chilli.

"Chilli I wanted to bring you," Draco explained, even though she couldn't hear him.

About thirty minutes later Lucius walked in.

"I want you down stairs in five minutes," His tone was hard and cruel and she knew that meant his beating voice. She nodded and put down her teddy bear. When he shut the door Chilli ran down the hall towards her brother's room. Draco watched as she took his broom and opened the window.

"Chilli no you don't know how to ride!" Draco hollered. But she couldn't hear him. He watched as she jumped out and surprisingly she was riding it. He appeared outside by the front door and saw Lucius run out of the door stopping pointing his wand towards her.

"Chilli!" Lucius yelled. Draco watched as all of a sudden a green light came from his fathers wand hitting Chilli in the back. She fell off the broom and landed on the ground.

"She was only ten!" Draco hollered to his father who couldn't hear him. He watched as his father said a few spells making her turn into a whole new person. Her long white hair turned into short brown hair and her clothes didn't look like they were rich but poor. Draco watched in horror what his father did to her. Changing her appearance. Then fudge came in threw the front gate.

"Ahh Lucuis I was wondering if I could talk to you about the pl- Good god what happened?" Fudge asked running towards him and the girl lying lifeless.

"I am not sure, she had a broom and I think she was flying over the Malfoy manor but my charms must have hit her, thinking she was an imposter, I came outside and found her like this," He reached for the broom and passed it to Fudge, who took it.

"No it's not true!" Draco yelled but everything started to go watery, and the next thing he knew he was back in his sisters room. Hermione looked at him and he faced them.  
"That bastard!" Draco said. "He changed your appearance!"

"I wanted to get away I had been watching you fly and I practiced in my room every time you left to go places, since I wasn't aloud to go I always snuck your broom thinking one day I'll be free from him. I was going to go to our special place and wait for you there, but before I could take off he caught me, killing me and changing my appearance. Because you guys couldn't let go I was a ghost stuck here, and I was able to put my death memory into a pensive,"

"What can we do to help you?" Hermione asked.

"I need you to let me go Draco, I only ask that you keep my Jewelry box and bring my teddy bear and dolly to me, then I need you to burn my room and all the bad memories that comes with it,"

"Fine but first I have a better idea before all of that, Chilli meet us at Azkaban, I think it's time for revenge," Hermione said.

----Alie----


	9. Chapter 9

Ghost in the Manor  
By: Icy-Alie  
Chapter 9: Grave Stones

"Lucius Malfoy you have a visitor," Came the guards voice. Lucius looked up surprised at hearing he had a visitor he looked over to the guard and right next him stood his son.

"Draco, so good for you to finally come," His father said in a swift voice.

"Easy Father," Draco said holding up his hand. Hermione walked next to Draco and beside her the new ministry of Magic official.

"What's going on?" Lucius asked.

"Father may I introduce Hermione Granger, My fiancé," Draco said, taking her hand.

"Draco her?" Lucisu said. "But's she's a-

"Careful father, anything you say can earn you extra time in here, and I'm pretty sure you want to leave soon don't you," Draco smirked, finally happy that now he has the higher end of the stick.

Lucuis looked carefully and saw that Hermione was holding the book that contained the Malfoy Family Tree.

"Why are you guys here?" Lucius asked turning his tone of voice to coldness.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy why are we here?" The Ministry asked.

"Don't worry I have a good point," Draco started. He brought his hand out from behind his back revealing a teddy bear. Lucius looked at it and his face turned cold. "Father do you rememberwhat they said in the court room? I do they said'should you kill one more innocent person you will die'" Draco asked. Lucius was quiet. "Well won't you feel like an idoit," He turned to the guard and to the Ministry.

"I had a sister, had being to main word here, I was twelve and she was ten when it happened. You see my father didn't want a girl and he would always beat her then one day when my mother took me to get my things for school I came back home and she was dead. I didn't understand it at first, I didn't know how too then I found this," He passed the ministry his sister's jewelry box.

"Inside there you will find the truth of what happened it wasn't some poor girl who got hit by the security we have but instead it was my father using the killing curse on my sister," Draco continued.

"And if you think were pulling your leg, here," Hermione passed him Draco's journal and the Malfoy Family Tree.

"Everyone knows that you can not fake the Magic Family Tree, and in there shows Chilli right beside Draco," Hermione continued. "And if that doesn't make you believe perhaps this will, Mr. Malfoy, say hello to your daughter," Hermione pointed and Chilli appeared,

"You killed me,"

Everyone but Draco and Hermione stepped back at seeing a ghost suddenly appear.

"They are mad, you can't believe this,"

"Admit it that you killed me or I will make the rest of your days in here hell until you die," Chilli said.

"Get away from me," Lucius snarled.

"Lucius I would be quiet if I were you, you have no reason to speak," The guard said.

"Admit that I waskilled byyou!" Chilli said going threw the bars and looking her father in the face, "I want you to suffer the same way you made me suffer!"

"Fine I killed you, I killed you!" Lucius said wanting her to go away.

"Thank you," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand and leaving. "Oh and father don't worry I'll be a better husband and father then you ever were, have fun in the death bed, I for one will not be visiting," With that Draco and Hermione left, leaving the guards and the ministry to deal with Lucius.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione and Draco walked over to the Gave Stone made for his sister.

"Finally she will have a proper burrel," Draco said holding Hermione.

Chilli Malfoy  
Beloved sister, will be missed a lot

Draco read the grave stone over and over until finally he turned around and with Hermione in his arms, he smiled. Taking her hand they both placed a flower on her tome then turned around and walked into the house.

A gust of wind shut the door and Chilli's laughter was heard flying up to the heavens.

The End

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Alie. Hello All that's it. And to another reviewer. Yes I have a few more ideas for more HP stories. As well for my own stories for publishers. I'm on Chaptersix right now for my story. Thanks everyone.


End file.
